


In Defense of a Strategic Escape

by Aradne (trippyvulcan)



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyvulcan/pseuds/Aradne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cimorene is getting a little sick of dragons assuming they know all about her when they've never even met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Defense of a Strategic Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html#cutid1 in 2010.

It's a warm summer evening and Kazul is holding one of her dinner parties, which of course means Cimorene is preparing and serving a very great amount of chocolate mousse. As she enters the room with two armfuls she hears someone talking to Kazul about her "Runaway Princess". As she is quite obviously here she loudly inquires to know their meaning.  
  
"You ran away from your kingdom, your family, your life, your respons..."  
  
Cimorene cuts in, "I wouldn't call it running away. Is it running away when an abused partner leaves an unhealthy relationship? Is it cowardly to retreat when the enemy will consume you, destroy not just your life but the fabric of your being? That is what would have happened if I had stayed. I would have withered and died from disuse, no stimulation and no affection. I didn't run away from my life, I ran toward it."  
  
With that she turns to leave while the rude guest sputters about her insolence, while Kazul gives her a toothy grin. Later that night as Cimorene cleans up the mess left behind Kazul asks her, "Running toward your life, was it worth it?"  
  
"Yes. I know most people would think it strange, but I am safer here in the Dragon's den, than I ever was in Linderwall. What's more I'm also far more useful and happy than I ever have been before. So, thank-you for not frying me the day we met."  
  
"You're welcome. I very much enjoyed your defense of a strategic escape, however I don't believe I'll be inviting that rather annoying pest back, so hopefully you don't have to offer a similar argument again."  
  
"Good. Debates over dessert are distracting and when I've worked that hard on it, I expect the dish to be appreciated."


End file.
